One-Shot Wonders
by Nova Gallaway
Summary: This is a series of one-shots about Ryder, Katie, and the Pups!
1. What if I Told You

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Skye, are you okay?" The bulldog knew it was a stupid question. The cockapoo was definitely not okay by any means, but he had to say something. Skye had run off an hour ago with tears in her pink-tinged brown eyes, leaving Rubble and the others concerned. "Ryder wanted to come find you, but I told him not to." He swallowed hard, "knew that you needed space, and I told him I knew where you were." He sat down next to her, glanced out over the cliff into the night sky, and smiled. "It's the tallest point in all of Adventure Bay. When the wind blows, you almost feel like you're flying." Finally he stopped right behind her, and spoke again. "Skye, please," he pleaded. "You need to come home."

She turned away from him. "No!" Tears streamed down her face, and she sniffed "I'm not coming home. . . I know what's waiting for me . . . a pup who doesn't love me."

Rubble's bright amber eyes grew wide, making them glow brighter in the moonlight. "That's not true!" He almost yelled. "Chase loves you like a sister, they all do."

"I wanted more!" She yelled in heartbroken anger.

"Look Skye," Rubble yelled. "I know what it feels like to give someone you heart, and then realize they've already given it to someone else." His eyes filled with more tears, and his voice came down. "You feel betrayed, and hurt. And, you feel stupid for giving your heart away in the first place."

Now the cockapoo looked into the bulldogs tear filled amber eyes. In the moonlight, his eyes almost turned gold and stood out for the blue cast on the white fur around them. 'His eyes are beautiful in the moonlight. . . His eyes are beautiful anyway.' She thought. 'I hate seeing them like this though.' Skye found herself staring into those eyes for a few long moments, until she realized something. "You're in love with me, aren't you?"

When Rubble nodded without hesitation, she was shocked. Then she turned away from him, "Rubble I. . . I. . . I'm sorry. . . I can't hear this now, please." She felt the tears again, "please go away."

"Skye, i'm not coming back to the Lookout without you. . . Please come home."

"No." She continued looking at the stars.

"Skye, please listen to me," the bulldog stopped. And then, instead of speaking, Rubble sang. . .

 ** _We've been friends for a long, long time. . ._**

 ** _You tell me your secrets, and I tell you mine._**

 ** _He's left you all alone and you feel like no one cares. . ._**

 ** _But I have never failed you, I've always been there._**

Skye had heard Rubble sing before, but she had no idea he could sing so beautifully. . .

 ** _You know your story? It sounds a lot like mine._**

 ** _It's the same situation, it happens every time._**

 ** _Can't you see, maybe you and me. . ._**

 ** _Is what's meant to be, or do you disagree?_**

 ** _What if I told you, what if I said that I love you?_**

 ** _How would you feel?_**

 ** _What would you think?_**

 ** _What would we do?_**

 ** _I'm afraid to cross that line, between your heart and mine._**

 ** _Will I lose a friend, or find a love that would never end?_**

 ** _What if I said . . .?_**

He moved closer to her to where they were almost muzzle to muzzle, and continued to sing.

 ** _We've both had our share of loneliness._**

 ** _So who's to say, we can't have a little happiness._**

 ** _And if I found that in you, it would make my dreams come true._**

 ** _Please don't walk away. . ._**

 ** _Hear what I have to say!_**

 ** _What if I told you, what if I said that I love you?_**

 ** _How would you feel?_**

 ** _What would you think?_**

 ** _What would we do?_**

As he paused to take a breath, Skye connected her muzzle with his, and kissed him. After a couple of long seconds, she pulled back. "Rubble. . ."

"Sorry, I just needed you to know someone loved you. And, I know your still getting over Chase, but I just wanted you to know that someone loved you." As he spoke he looked down at the ground and was fidgeting with his paws. "That . . . well, um . . . I-I love you . . . I always have."

'He's so cute when he's nervous.' The cockapoo smiled again. "Rubble, all I was going to say was thank you. . . I've seen you in a new way now and," she swallowed hard again as she stared at the ground, "I like it a lot."

The bulldog's cheeks turned a light pink; "Really?"

"Really . . . In fact," she then looked back up into his eyes, "I like _you_ a lot." She smiled.

Rubbles blush deepened, and he smiled wide. "Y-You do?"

"I do," She kissed him on the cheek again. Then, the cockapoo placed he front paws on his broad chest, and pushed him over to where he was laying on his side.

"What are you doing?" Rubble asked curious.

She smiled, letting her pink-tinged brown eyes shine bright. "Doing something I've always wanted to do." Skye then lay down next to the bulldog, placing her body against his to hear his heartbeat. She wiggled her body in closer to his to get more comfortable then she looked at him again and smiled as he smiled back.

"I love you. . ." He spoke softly in her ear as he placed his head on the ground.

"I love you, too. . ." She whispered back.

* * *

 **The song is _'What If I Said'_ by Anita Cochran and Steve Warner. I encourage you to go check out this song on Youtube, because it's a beautiful song.**

 **Please Review!**


	2. Sleeping with the Telephone

**Hey there hope everyone liked the first one-shot, here is the second one. The song is _"Sleeping with the Telephone"_ By Reba McEntire And Faith Hill from Reba's _Reba Duets_ Album. Although I did change a few of the lyrics so it would make a little more sense. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was 2:00 am at the lookout, and everyone should have been asleep. But Captain Turbot needed help at the Seal Island Lighthouse; And Ryder had called on Chase and Zuma to help. Making this the first night the chocolate lab had gotten called out, and left his new mate behind.

Rocky had been walking around just inside the doors of the lookout waiting for Zuma come home. The mix-breed had fallen hard for Zuma the moment they met, but he didn't share his feelings with his crush until recently. Now that his crush was now his mate, he worried every time the lab went on a rescue. This time, he was definitely more concerned than usual.

His worrying didn't go unnoticed by a certain Dalmatian, who had been watched him pace.

The mix-breed finally sat down at the doors to the Lookout, and gazed into the night.

"Rocky-"

"Don't tell me to stop worrying." The blue-grey pup snapped, then immediately regretted it. "Sorry, Marshall. . . This is the first time he's gone on a rescue at night since we became mates. And, so many more things can go. . ." He swallowed hard. "Wrong. . . I-I just can't stop worrying." He sniffed, "I won't stop until he comes home. Not until-"

"Until you know he's safe." The Dalmatian finished, laying down next to him.

Rocky nodded, and the two fell silent for a few minutes. Then the mix-breed started to sing. . .

 _I knew who he was when we became mates._

 _But somehow knowing, is just not the same late at night._

 _He knows the danger, but it's just what he does._

 _He calls it duty, and I call him love so here I am. . ._

 _While he's gone . . . I'm here stuck on land._

Marshall smiled, because he knew the song by heart. As Rocky sang the chorus, the Dalmatian harmonized with him. . .

 _And I cry, 'cause I'm all alone._

 _And the nights get so cold and long._

 _And I try not to think he won't come home._

 _But, I'm sleeping with the telephone. . ._

The spotted pup laid a paw on one of the mix breeds own. Rocky could see understanding in Marshalls blue eyes as the Dalmatian continued to sing. . .

 _When I'm restless, and I miss my mate. . ._

 _It helps to know that someone's awake just like me._

 _I know the sirens, and I watch the news._

 _He laughs and leaves on the run in his blue uniform._

 _And I pray god keeps him safe from harm. . ._

This time, Rocky harmonized with Marshall as they sang the chorus. . .

 _And I cry, 'cause I'm all alone._

 _And the nights get so cold and long._

 _And I try not to think he won't come home._

 _But, I'm sleeping with the telephone._

The two pups alternated singing the next lines, starting with Rocky. . .

 _I lose him in my darkest dreams._

Then Marshall. . .

 _Yea, my blood runs cold and my heart skips a beat._

And finally, they sang together. . .

 _So I get up I can't take anymore._

 _Sometimes I hate how much I love him,_

 _But every day I love him more!_

After they sang the last note, the mix-breed broke down into tears. Marshall just held the pup and let him get the emotions out, knowing that he himself dealt with these emotions when he and Chase first got together.

Finally, after a few moments, Rocky pulled himself together. "Sorry," he sniffed. "It's hard being in love with someone that may not be there tomorrow."

"Tell me about it." Marshall gave a small smile. "I've loved Chase so long. You'd think since he's been hurt more than a few times, I would be used to it by now." Now the Dalmatian sniffed, "but every time he gets hurt I worry again."

"I used to be like you." The blue eyed pup went on. "Every time Chase went on a rescue and I didn't, I would pace back and forth like you were doing." He gave a wry smile at the memory. "Sky and I would comfort each other, but. . . When Chase and I first became mates, she stopped." His eyes were now a darker shade. "I think for a while she was punishing me for taking her pup. . . Anyway, I was forced to learn to live with it, because no one knew how I felt."

Rocky smiled, and looked the Dalmatian straight in the eye. "Now I do. . . Anytime Chase is on a rescue, and I'm not, I promise to stay with you. That way, you never have to be alone. . . And if anything happens to Chase, I'll be there for you,"

The Dalmatian nodded. "And if anything happens to Zuma, I'll be there for you too." Then, to show he meant it, he wrapped his arms around the grey-blue pup. As Rocky did the same, the lookout doors opened, revealing Zuma, Chase, and Ryder.

"Were you waiting up for us?" Chase asked as Marshall got up and came to him.

Nuzzling his mate, the Dalmatian answered. "Of course, I always will."

"Will you always wait for me?" The chocolate lab asked his mate.

Rocky nodded, and then gave his mate a peck on the cheek. "I love you."

* * *

 **Anyone else sense a theme here? Please Review!**


	3. How Do I Live

**I don't think this is one of my better ideas, but i'll wait and see what you think. . . Enjoy! (Hopefully)**

* * *

"Why did you do that?" The chocolate lab asked his motionless form of his mate. "I mean, I know why. I just wish you hadn't." Zuma didn't expect a response from the hospital bed, but he couldn't help ask the question anyway. Rocky had come out of surgery a few hours ago and the doctor said there had been no complications, but that didn't mean Zuma wasn't worried.

Only six hours earlier, Rocky had been by his side as they were walking home from the beach. . .

* * *

 _"Ryder's going to be so mad at us when we get back to the lookout," Rocky said worried._

 _"Chill dude," His mate said nuzzling him._

 _Chill is exactly what the mix-breed did, giving Zuma the cold shoulder. "We should have been back almost an hour ago."_

 _"So, we both got a little distracted." The lab smiled and waggled his eyebrows._

 _Rocky was not amused._

 _"Sorry, dude." The lab looked at the ground, "But you know how much I love the beach at sunset. . . Besides, weren't you the one who was going to call Ryder?" Now, he raised an eyebrow._

 _Before the mix-breed could respond, the pups heard scuffling, and shouting in a nearby alleyway._

 _"Hey!" A familiar voice said. "Let me go!"_

 _The two pups locked eyes, recognizing the voice at the same time. "Alex!" They yelled running into the ally, stopping at the mouth. They saw two figures not ten feet in front of them. The taller one was trying to force the shorter one, clearly Alex, onto a nearby van._

 _"You heard the kid," Rocky growled, "let him go!" Then, the pups ran toward the humans at full speed with teeth bared. This distracted the kidnapper long enough for Alex to get the upper hand by kicking the man in the knee, making him yelp, and running to the mouth of the ally as fast as his eight year old legs could take him._

 _"Alex, go to the Lookout now and get Ryder!" Zuma yelled as the boy ran off._

 _A split second later, the mix-breed jumped at the kidnapper. Unfortunately, the man was ready and very angry that his prize got away. He pulled a gun and shot at the mix-breed before the gun was knocked out of his hand as both pup and man hit the ground. Rocky fell limp to the side of the man revealing blood all over the blue-grey fur on his chest._

 _Enraged by what he saw, the lab pounced on the man before he could retrieve his gun. As he sat on the man's chest, he heard his leader's voice at the end of the ally. "You better be glad my owners here, if he wasn't you would never have gotten out of this alive."_

* * *

Removing the bullets form the mix-breeds chest hadn't been easy, but Rocky had pulled through just fine. The doctor also said the mix-breed was lucky because two of the bullets had stopped only a couple of millimeters from his heart. Ryder just smiled said that was because Zuma was willing Rocky to live, and the lab didn't argue.

"Ryder's right you know," Zuma said to his mate. "I was willing you to live." Tears came to the labs sea green eyes. "I love you," He sniffed, "And I don't think I could live without you." He looked around to make sure no one was around. Then he took a deep breath, and sang one of his favorite songs. . .

 ** _How do I . . . get through one night without you?_**

 ** _If I had to live without you . . . what kind of live would that be?_**

 ** _Oh I. . . I need you in my arms need you to hold._**

 ** _You're my world, my heart, my soul._**

 ** _Oh, if you ever leave,_**

 ** _You would take away everything good in my life._**

 ** _And tell me now._**

 ** _How do I live, without you?_**

 ** _I want to know._**

 ** _How do I breathe, without you?_**

 ** _If you ever go,_**

 ** _How would I ever, ever survive?_**

 ** _How do I, oh how do I live?_**

 ** _Without you . . . There'd be no sun in my sky._**

 ** _There would be no love in my life,_**

 ** _There would be no world left for me._**

 ** _And I, Rocky I don't know what I would do._**

 ** _I'd be lost if I lost you._**

 ** _If you ever leave,_**

 ** _Rocky you would take away everything good in my life._**

 ** _And tell me now._**

 ** _How do I live, without you?_**

 ** _I want to know._**

 ** _How do I breathe, without you?_**

 ** _If you ever go,_**

 ** _How would I ever, ever survive?_**

 ** _How do I, oh how do I live?_**

The chocolate lab stopped and let the tears flow free. "When I saw you slump to the side, a-and you weren't m-moving." He took a deep breath, "I was s-so s-scared Rocky. . . I was so scared I would lose you." Zuma wiped a tear away with his paw. "When I was riding in the back of Marshall's ambulance with you, I made a promise to myself to never let anything happen to you again."

As the lab went silent, he heard a voice that at one point he thought he might never hear again, "Z-Zuma?"

His heart skipped a beat seeing his mates brown eyes, and fresh tears sprang to his eyes. "Rocky, how are you feeling?"

"S-sore," The pup said. Then he gave a weak smile, "Alex?"

"He's a little shaken, and he feels really guilty about you, but other than that he's fine" Zuma smiled.

"N-not his f-fault," The mix breed said.

"I think you'll have to tell him that," Zuma shook his head. "And even if he hears it from you, he won't believe it."

The mix-breed seemed to understand, then smiled."I love you." He said with a stronger voice.

Zuma's eyes pricked with tears, hearing words he never thought he would ever hear from his mate again. "I-I love you, too." He knew it would be a long recovery, but he also knew he would stand by his mate every step of the way.

* * *

 **Review please!**


	4. Tell Him

**For all the Ryder X Katie fans!**

* * *

"There it is!" Ryder smiled as his picked up his PAW Pad from the counter. "I knew this was where I let it."

"All you had to do was ask, Ryder." Katie smiled and tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "I could have brought it back up to the lookout, or sent it back with Skye." She motioned to the pup in the nearby tub. He started to say something, but she stopped him. "And, I could have told you about any emergencies that come up . . . But, I also know that you feel naked without it."

"You know me too well." Ryder smiled and blushed as he looked into Katie's periwinkle blue eyes.

Instantly she couldn't take her eyes off his chocolate brown ones. They just stood there for a few moments, eyes locked on each other. Then all of the sudden, Katie shook her head and Ryder looked away.

"I-I better go. . . See you later Katie." He opened the door, and looked at Skye. "See you back at the lookout."

"See you later Ryder," The cockapoo said.

Katie only nodded, and then walked back to her desk and sighed. Another chance to tell Ryder how she felt about him, and she just couldn't do it.

"You should have told him." Skye said flatly as she dried herself off.

The teen blew out a breath making her blond bangs fly up. "I know, I know."

The pup shook her head as she walked over to the teen. "I know, you know. So why haven't you done it?"

"I just. . ." Katie hesitated, not sure how to continue. Finally, instead of speaking, she sang. . .

 ** _I'm scared, so afraid to show I care._**

 ** _Will he think me weak, if I tremble when I speak?_**

 ** _What if, there's another one he's thinking of?_**

 ** _Maybe he's in love._**

 ** _I'd feel like a fool._**

 ** _Life can be so cruel._**

 ** _I don't know what to do._**

Skye smiled as Katie finished, and then the pup sang. . .

 ** _I've been there, with my heart out in my hand._**

 ** _But what you must understand._**

 ** _You can't let the chance to love him pass you by. . ._**

 ** _Tell him,_**

 ** _Tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes._**

 ** _Reach out to him._**

 ** _And whisper, tender words so soft and sweet._**

 ** _Hold him close to feel his heart beat._**

 ** _Love will be the gift yourself._**

 ** _Touch him, with the gentleness you fell inside._**

 ** _Your love can't be denied._**

 ** _The truth will set you free._**

 ** _You'll have what's meant to be._**

 ** _All in time you'll see._**

Katie smiled as she sang the next lyrics, with Skye giving encouragement.

 ** _Oh, I love him.  
_**

 ** _(Then show him.)_**

 ** _Of that much I can be sure._**

 ** _(Hold him close to you.)_**

 ** _I don't think I could endure, if I let him walk away._**

 ** _When I have so much to say. . ._**

 ** _Tell him,_**

 ** _Tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes._**

 ** _Reach out to him._**

 ** _And whisper, tender words so soft and sweet._**

 ** _Hold him close to feel his heart beat._**

 ** _Love will be the gift yourself._**

 ** _Love is a light that surly glows in the heart of those who know._**

 ** _It's a standing flame that grows._**

 ** _Feed the fire with all the passion you can show._**

 ** _Tonight love will assume its place._**

 ** _This memory time cannot erase._**

 ** _Faith will lead love where it has to go._**

Smiling brightly, Katie stood up from her chair and picked up Skye as they sang the chorus one more time. . .

 ** _Tell him,_**

 ** _Tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes._**

 ** _Reach out to him._**

 ** _And whisper, tender words so soft and sweet._**

 ** _Hold him close to feel his heart beat._**

 ** _Love will be the gift yourself._**

 ** _Never let him go. . ._**

Katie pulled the cockapoo into a hug, "Skye your right." The teen looked up to the cat clock on her wall and smile even wider because her shop closed five minutes ago. "I'm going to go tell him right now." She set Skye down, and ran for the door.

"Wait for me!" The cockapoo said squeezing through the door behind the teen.

* * *

When Katie found Ryder, he was on the top deck of the lookout playing a game on His Paw Pad. "Glad to have it back," she asked, startling so bad he almost dropped the device. She laughed, as he blushed. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay." He smiled, "I probably needed a break anyway." He got up, and moved toward her. "What's up?"

She took a step closer to him and looked into the brown eyes she loved so much. "I meant to tell you something earlier," she shook her head and corrected herself. "I meant to tell you this probably a hundred times. . . Ryder, we've known each other for probably half of our lives. I always thought of you like an older brother. . . The past few months, those feelings have changed. . . They've gotten stronger. . . Ryder, I love you."

There was a moment of silence, and then Ryder reached up and brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He then moved his hands down and wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer.

Then he leaned in and kissed her.

And, she kissed him back.

* * *

 **Please Review!**

 **Oh, and by the way. . . Song suggestions are, but I only do my pairings. (Rocky X Zuma, Chase X Marshall, Skye X Rubble, Ryder X Katie, Everest X OC.) Don't like it, don't read it.**


	5. Let's Make Love

**KNDFreak couldn't wait to see what I did with Marshall X Chase. . . Little did they know I already had a plan. . . Enjoy!**

 **BTW, I meant to tell you that the last chapter was based on the song _"Tell Him"_ by Celine Dion and Barbara Streisand**

 **This one was based on the song _"Let's_ _Make Love" by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw_**

 **I encourage you to check out both songs. . .**

 **Again. . . Enjoy!**

* * *

Marshall walked into his pup house, and closed the door behind him. "I guess I'm spending another night alone."

It had been two months since the Dalmatian had been show any affection from his mate, besides 'good job Marshall.' Even though he and Chase saw each other every day, the shepherd treated Marshall more like a team mate or a friend instead of a mate. But, in a way, Marshall couldn't blame the shepherd.

In the last two months Chase had been put under a lot of pressure. It started when Rocky suffered a severe injury that nearly took his life. The doctor said the mix breed would fully recover, but in the meantime, the team was going to be one pup down for at least a few more months. As Rocky was recovering, Ryder became so ill with pneumonia he had to be sent to the hospital. And, Chase had naturally assumed the leader role for the couple of weeks that Ryder was gone.

The Dalmatian definitely understood why his mate had been a little distant, but that didn't mean he liked it.

He cast his eyes on the pictures of him and Chase on the wall. There was one Ryder had taken just after they formed the PAW Patrol, which showed him and Chase standing at attention with their uniforms on. 'Back then I thought he looked cute in his uniform, now I think he's hot.' He blushed a little just thinking about it. The next one was taken on Christmas Day the first Christmas he spent with Ryder and Chase. In it, the Dalmatian had tackled the shepherd to the ground moments before in a hug, and was now posing with Chase and holding with the teddy bear the shepherd had given him.

There was a knock at the door, making the Dalmatian jump. "Yes?"

"Marshall, it's me." A muffled voice said on the other side of the door. "Can I come in?" Without a word, the Dalmatian opened the door. "Thanks," Chase said walking inside. He nuzzled the Dalmatian, "I've missed you."

"Do I know you?" The Dalmatian said, not moving a muscle.

Chase sighed. "Come on Marshall, don't be like that." He pulled away. "You know I love you, right?

Marshall's blue eyes narrowed, "you haven't shown it."

"I have been kind of distracted, you know." The shepherd cast his amber eyes down at the floor, and shuffled his front paws. "But, I know it's not an excuse." He moved forward, and nuzzled his mate again,"But Ryder's leading the team again and I miss my mate. That's why I came tonight."

"It's going to take more than this." Marshall gave a small smile.

Without warning, the shepherd did something the he hardly ever does. He began to sing. . .

 ** _I know I've been drifting away._**

 ** _But I've been thinkin' of you all day._**

 ** _Of holding you, and touching you._**

 ** _The only thing I want to do._**

 ** _Is be with you,_**

 ** _as close to you as I can be._**

He massaged his paws over the Dalmatian, and continued to sing softly. . .

 ** _Let's make love, all night long._**

 ** _Until all of our strength, is gone._**

 ** _Hold on tight, just let go._**

 ** _I want to feel you in my soul._**

 ** _Until the sun comes up,_**

 ** _Let's make love._**

As the shepherd gently pushed his mate to the floor and planted kisses on his neck, he knew he had won Marshall back. As if to tell him he was right, Marshall continued the song. . .

 ** _Do you know what you do to me?_**

 ** _Everything inside of me,_**

 ** _Is wanting you, and needing you._**

 ** _Oh, I'm so in love with you._**

 ** _Look into my eyes._**

 ** _Let's get lost tonight._**

 ** _In each other. . ._**

Finally they sang together. . .

 ** _Let's make love, all night long._**

 ** _Until all of our strength, is gone._**

 ** _Hold on tight, just let go._**

 ** _I want to feel you in my soul._**

 ** _Until the sun comes up,_**

 ** _Let's make love._**

"Am I forgiven?" Chase asked.

Marshall smiled, "not yet. . . But keep going and I'll let you know when you are."

The shepherd smiled wide. "You are so hard to please," he sighed in mock frustration. "Guess I'll have to try harder." He waggled his eyebrows.

"I guess so, but it might take a while." The Dalmatian said as he smiled the widest he had in months.

"That's fine," Chase said, "because we have all night."

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**

 **Also, I want to be clear. . . I don't have anything against other pairings than the ones I use. . . I just like these.**


	6. All I Wanna Do

**Alright, one of two new fics for my patient followers.**

 **The song is _All I Wanna Do_ by Sugarland**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The bulldog yawned and blinked his orange-amber eyes. "Good morning," he said looking at his mate. Skye was stretched out beside him with her head right up against his chest. 'She's so cute'

She opened her brown eyes, which seemed to have a tinge of pink, and looked up at him, "Morning Rubby."

He leaned down and connected his muzzle with hers in a morning kiss, which became deeper and deeper as the seconds went by. Until. . .

"Skye, Rubble, time to get up." A certain German shepherd spoke outside the cockapoo's door, killing the mood.

Taking her lips away from the bulldogs, Skye answered. "Okay Chase, be there in a minuet." She looked back at her mate as she stood, "sorry."

Rubble paused as he heard Chase walk away, and then turned to her. "Come on Skye." The bulldog pulled her back down into his arms, making her laugh.

"Let go Rubble," She said as she landed on the sheets underneath him.

Then he smiled, and began to sing. . .

 ** _I don't wanna get up baby, let's stay here alone._**

 ** _I don't wanna go to work today, or even put my pup pack on._**

 ** _I've got better things to do than my to-do list anyway._**

 ** _Hide under the covers, and waste away the day._**

 ** _Let's just lay here and be lazy, baby, drive me crazy._**

 ** _All I wanna doo-o-o-o-o, ooo-o-o-o-o, ooo-o-o-o-o, ooo_**

 ** _All I wanna doo-o-o-o-o, ooo-o-o-o-o, ooo-o-o-o-o._**

 ** _Is love you, yea._**

Skye smiled wide as she rolled her mate on his back, and began to sing. . .

 ** _I've got my whole life to change the world and climb the ladders._**

 ** _Looking at looking at me is the only thing that matters._**

 ** _Come a little close baby, we can talk without the words._**

 ** _Hang a sign on the door, 'please do not disturb'_**

 ** _Let's just lay here and be lazy, baby, drive me crazy._**

 ** _All I wanna doo-o-o-o-o, ooo-o-o-o-o, ooo-o-o-o-o, ooo_**

 ** _All I wanna doo-o-o-o-o, ooo-o-o-o-o, ooo-o-o-o-o._**

 ** _Is love you, yea._**

They sang the rest of the song together, muzzle to muzzle. . .

 ** _Give me a kiss, from those sexy lips._**

 ** _You don't wanna miss this!_**

 ** _All I wanna doo-o-o-o-o, ooo-o-o-o-o, ooo-o-o-o-o, ooo_**

 ** _All I wanna doo-o-o-o-o, ooo-o-o-o-o, ooo-o-o-o-o._**

 ** _Is love you, yea._**

Their lips finally met in another passionate kiss, which became deeper and deeper. . .

"Skye, Rubble, do you want breakfast or not?" Chase's voice came floating through the door again.

This time Rubble broke the kiss, "Give us a minute Chase." He turned to Skye, disappointed. "Guess we better go. . ."

She sighed, "Oh, well. . . Even if Chase didn't keep interrupting us, Ryder would probably need us for a mission."

The bulldog nodded, then smiled wide and whispered in her ear. "We can always continue this tonight."

Her smile was wicked. "Definitely," she looked up and kissed him again.

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the second fic. . . Please review!**


	7. I Know Him So Well

**Like I promised the second of the two new fic's**

 **The song is _I Know Him So Well_ from the musical _Chess_ by Elaine Paige and Barbara Dickson.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"They are so cute together." Sky said with her pink tinged brown eyes shining.

Everest followed the cockapoos gaze as the girls stepped onto the front porch of the cabin she lived in with Jake, and what she saw made her smile as well. Chase and Marshall had fallen asleep, snuggled up next to each other on the porch swing. The pups had come up to Jake's mountain for the day. Rubble and Jake were snowboarding on the mountain, Rocky and Zuma were making a snowman, and Skye and Everest were going inside to get warm. Since the Shepherd and the Dalmatian were not especially fond of the snow, they had obviously found a place to take a nap together.

"Those two were definitely made for each other," The husky said with pleasure. However, Skye thought she could hear a hint of regret in the pup's voice as they went inside. As they sat down in front of the fireplace, talking and laughing, Skye couldn't let go of the fact that Everest hadn't sounded right since they saw Marshall and Chase in the swing.

Then, something hit the cockapoo. 'I was in love with Chase, Was she in love with . . . ?'

Making her mind up, she asked. "Did you . . . Do you have a crush on Marshall?"

The husky didn't say anything for a few moments, and then she finally spoke. "When I first saw him, I had a huge crush on him." She smiled at the memory. "He was cute, silly, sensitive, all the things any pup would want in a mate. We saw a lot of each other the first two months I was here, so we became close."

"But not the kind of close you wanted," Skye guessed.

"Right . . . when he told me his secret, I was upset. But I didn't tell him." A wry smiled came across he lips. "I never told him that I had a crush in him." The smile faded as she looked at the floor. "I knew he was already upset about you and Chase. . . I didn't want to upset him more." The two pups fell silent for a few moments more, until Everest spoke again. "I eventually got over it because I knew Marshall was happy when they got together. . . It's just sometimes I see the two of them snuggle and wonder what it what it would have felt like to be that close."

Skye gave her and understanding smile, because she understood completely. "I went through the same thing with Chase. . . I was heartbroken when he first told everyone. . . But, if Marshall and Chase hadn't gotten together, I never would have fallen for Rubble." Just thinking of her mate made her eyes sparkle again. "And Chase, Marshall, and I are still best friends." She smiled, and then surprised Everest by starting to sing. . .

 ** _Nothing is so good it lasts eternally._**

 ** _Perfect situations must go wrong._**

 ** _But this has never quite prevented me,_**

 ** _wanting far too much, for far too long._**

Everest smiled as she recognizing the song that Skye continued to sing. . .

 ** _Looking back I could have played it differently._**

 ** _Won a few more moments who can tell?_**

 ** _But it took time to understand the guy._**

 ** _Now at least I know I know him well._**

As she went into the chorus, Everest echoed the cockapoos lines. . .

 ** _Wasn't it good?_**

 ** _Oh, so good. . ._**

 ** _Wasn't he fine?_**

 ** _Oh, so fine. . ._**

 ** _Isn't it madness?_**

 ** _He won't be mine. . ._**

 ** _But, in the end he needs a little bit more than me._**

 ** _More, security._**

 ** _He needs his fantasy and freedom._**

 ** _I know him so well. . ._**

The husky smiled as she sang the second verse. . .

 ** _No one in your life is with you constantly._**

 ** _No one is always by your side._**

 ** _And though I still wish I could be with him._**

 ** _Still the gap between us was too wide._**

 ** _Looking back, I could have played it differently._**

 ** _Learned about the pup before I fell. . ._**

 ** _But we were just becoming friends then._**

 ** _Now at least I know I know him well._**

This time, Everest took the lead in the chorus. . .

 ** _Wasn't it good?_**

 ** _Oh, so good. . ._**

 ** _Wasn't he fine?_**

 ** _Oh, so fine. . ._**

 ** _Isn't it madness?_**

 ** _He won't be mine. . ._**

 ** _But, in the end he needs a little bit more than me._**

 ** _More, security._**

 ** _He needs his fantasy and freedom._**

 ** _I know him so well. . ._**

 ** _It took time to understand him._**

 ** _I know him so well. . ._**

"I know he still loves me," The husky swallowed hard. "Maybe not as a mate, but he loves me like a sister. . . And I'll learn to love him like a brother."

Skye placed her paw on the husky's own. "If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me."

"Thanks." The husky smiled. "You know, I don't think Marshall was right for me anyway."

Now Skye was curious, "Why?

Everest grinned wide, making her eyes sparkle. "He doesn't like snow."

* * *

 **Please review!**


	8. Clown

Hello all! I know i haven't updated this series in a very long time, and honestly I wasn't planning on it. But a couple of days ago I heard this song again for the first time in a while and the idea popped into my head. So here you go!

* * *

"Marshall," Rocky said approaching the Dalmatian sitting next to the river. "Are you okay?"

The mix-breed knew it was stupid question on a couple of levels, given what just happened at the lookout. . .

 _It had been raining a lot lately in the last couple of months. So when it finally stopped, the pups took full advantage and decided to play tag. Marshall was it and he had been chasing Skye trying to tag her. Marshall may have been the fastest pup, but Skye had the most agility and used it to her advantage. As he was chasing her, the cockapoo changed directions suddenly. But when Marshall tried to do the same, he slid on the still wet grass, and then caught one of his back paws on a divot in the ground. That caused him to catch air for a split second, then hit the ground and roll a couple of times before stopping on his stomach. It was a spectacular wipe out, and all the pups laughed as always._

 _All except for Rocky._

 _Rocky noticed immediately that Marshall hadn't said he was fine like he usually did. And as the mix-breed went to check on the Dalmatian, he noticed tears forming in Marshall sky blue eyes. Before Rocky could say anything, Marshall went limping into the forest._

Now, as approached the Dalmatian, Rocky noticed the heavy tears hitting the ground. At the sight of them, Rocky began to tear up as well. "I'm sorry."

Before the mix-breed could find anything else to say, Marshall gave a wry smile and began to sing. . .

 _I guess it's funnier from where you're standing._

 _Cause from over here I miss the joke._

 _Clear the way for my crash landing._

 _I've done it again, another chuckle for my friends._

Rocky let the tears flow freely as Marshall sang. . .

 _I'll be your clown._

 _Behind the glass._

 _Go ahead and laugh, cause it's funny._

 _I would too, if a saw me._

 _I'll be your clown._

 _On your favorite channel._

 _My life's a circus, circus._

 _Around on circles, I'm selling out tonight._

Marshall looked up into Rocky's brown eyes as he continued to sing. . .

 _From a distance my choice is simple._

 _From a distance I can entertain._

 _But you can't see me put a smile on my face._

 _There's no way you can feel it._

 _From so far away._

Before Marshall could continue, Rocky quickly wrapped the Dalmatian in a hug. As Marshall embraced the mix-breed, Rocky noticed that Marshall was putting a lot of weight on him. But, at the moment, that was not what was on his mind.

"You are not a clown." Rocky said pulling away. The Dalmatian looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Well, I guess you are. But that's not all you are."

Marshal shook his head. "I'm just a clown to them."

Rocky tilted his head slightly. "You're also our teammate, our friend, and our family. . . And we wouldn't have you any other way than the way you are."

Marshall sniffed and smiled. "Thanks. . . Umm," The Dalmatian gave a sheepish smile. "I think might need help getting back to the lookout. . . I'm pretty sure I twisted my back paw pretty good."

"Okay," Rocky said smiling. "Let's go."

* * *

The song is 'Clown' by Emeli Sande. Please Review!

* * *

So I came up with a project to challenge myself, and I will need everyone's help!

The project is a series of PAW Patrol one-shots called 'The PAW Patrol Top 100' (I am open to name suggestions!). As you may have guessed, I will be writing 100 Paw patrol one shots based on songs like I have done with this series, with each story being at least 500 words long. To begin, I will be re-working the stories in this series for 'The Paw Patrol Top 100'. So really, i will only be writing 90 or so.

To make it more of a challenge for me, I will be sticking with the couples I have used in this series as well as my other stories. Those couples are:

MarshallxChase

SkyexRubble

RockyxZuma

EverestXDundee, whos my own character from 'Darkest Memories, Greatest Talent.'

RyderXKatie

Mayor GoodwayXMr. Porter

*Don't like them, don't read the series.*

I already have some ideas in the works, but I would also like to accept suggestions from reviewers. I can't guarantee I will take everyone's suggestions, but considering I have about 90 stories to write, I can't imagine I will turn too many songs down.

I hope to post the first chapter in the next couple of weeks or so.

Wish me luck!


End file.
